1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a doll dress and more particularly to a method of constructing a crenlin to give the appearance of a multiplicity of petticoats underneath the doll dress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art dolls are provided with feet constructed so that the doll may stand up unaided. Other dolls are provided with a stand or base on which the dolls' feet are fixed by which means the doll is maintained upright. In either case the supporting surface must be level. Surfaces which are not level or are unstable such as beds and couches, do not provide the type of surface on which dolls could be maintained upright with stability. Therefore, it would not be possible to decorate a bed or couch with a doll since such surfaces would not be suitable for maintaining such dolls upright.